1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a switch arm for a pipeline connector, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an easily manufactured switch arm and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices known as pigs are often used to perform maintenance and for other purposes within pipelines while the pipelines are in use. Pigs have a difficult time negotiating a sharp bend in a pipeline, such as those that can occur at the junction of more than one pipeline. Thus, to be piggable, pipelines sometimes employ Y-shaped junctions rather than T-shaped junctions, making the change in direction a gradual curve rather than a sharp corner.
A switch arm is often attached at the junction between the two outward bound pipelines to allow a user to direct the pig along whichever pipeline he or she desires. The user may turn an attached handle to angle the switch arm to block off one of the pipelines, allowing the pig to travel along the second pipeline, or may turn the handle the other way to block off the second pipeline, allowing the pig to travel along the first.
The contents of the pipeline may be under significant pressure. Thus, if the handle assembly is damaged or otherwise fails, elements of the handle assembly may be launched from the pipeline and become a danger to people in the vicinity.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a handle assembly with safety features to prevent elements of the handle assembly from being dislodged by the pressure within the pipeline should the handle assembly become damaged.
It is further desirable for the safety features to include a shoulder and/or a safety bonnet to act as a mechanical stop.